Kiss My Eyes and Lay me to Sleep
by white pedal
Summary: Thief king Bakura's final moments alive, with a certain someone. Thief Bakura/OC


_I was inspired by Scar and Zira's relationship. I made a OC a while back and after seeing a scene fro the Lion King two I really wanted to make a one shot for this._

* * *

Bakura's body was burning. Zorc escaped his body and the power was too much for him, he couldn't move, he was breathing heavily and everything was starting to go black.

This was the end.

It was hours since the pharaoh left and the sun was already setting. He smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Serves me right," he says as he was breathing heavily "...the whole time Zorc was using me as a puppet...and it was the pharaoh's uncle that ruined my life the whole time." Bakura closed his eyes for a mere second, then he opened them.

"I'm a fool.."

Bakura heard the sound of a horse coming for him. The sand was being crushed by the hooves of the animal. He turned his head as he saw someone getting off the horse quickly and was running towards him. The person was wearing a brown cloak and was being blown from running.

Bakura was shocked when the person ran and crashed on the ground and brought Bakura into their arms. The rider removed the hood to reveal itself. Bakura was wide eyed as he saw a woman with pale skin, Wavy, raven black hair and a pair of deadly green eyes filled with concern and worry. Bakura never thought he'd see her ever again.

"Bakura," She said in a low and soft voice.

"Delilah?" Bakura said breathlessly.

Delilah is a Greek woman who came to Egypt about a year ago. She had a reputation back in Greece and the rest of the Mediterranean when she arrived, though it's not good though. She was known as the Black Widow. She was known to killing men in her path, any man who her name and what she's capable of will cower in fear, while those who do not and mock her don't. Until they meet her and those who survived have lost their sanity.

Though that changed when she met Bakura. When she met him she didn't have any interest until she got to know him better, Bakura would make advances at her. But for some reason she couldn't kill him. The time she spent with him stealing treasures from kings the more she had grown close to him. Eventually falling in love with him.

Bakura felt the same as well when they started to get to know each other. He thought she was weird and has a nasty habit of murdering men. But he notices that she was very attractive, her black hair framing her face, her light skin being shun on by the sun. And how her scary green eyes strike fear into peoples hearts when she is angry. To Bakura, she was absolutely adorable when she's mad. He loved it even more when her eyes softened and had that gentle serenity in them when she is calm.

That was often when they were together.

"It's been a long time...hasn't it?" Bakura asked.

Delilah was shaking a bit when she saw Bakura dying in her arms. She had to think of something quickly.

"Bakura! What happened?" Delilah begged as he coughed.

"...Zorc...he turned against me.."

Delilah went wide eyed in horror.

"Oh no," Delilah exclaimed "Oh I knew this would happen!" she held Bakura close to her "If only I gotten here sooner!"

"Why..why did you come back?" Bakura breathed "I thought..I thought you hated me now and never wanted to see me again?"

Bakura and Delilah got into an argument months before Bakura confronted the Pharaoh. She didn't like Bakura using Zorc when he could have just sneak into the castle and finish Atemu off like that. Bakura told Delilah that he needed Zorc's power. Delilah thought that Zorc was bad news and told Bakura to stay away from him, which caused Bakura to be angry and the lovers had a fight. Only for Delilah to finish the conflict by leaving him saying she never wanted to see him again.

The thief king didn't know how much he would miss her until she was gone. For six months he came up with the plan to destroy Atemu and his kingdom once and for all. In his heart however, he was suffering that his love left him and was not there to share his glory. The months of Delilah gone had increased his hatred and his pain, not only at the pharaoh for murdering his village, though now he knows it was his uncle. But because he felt that he lost a part of himself.

Delilah looks away a bit from shame. "For months that I have gone back to Greece to rediscover myself. I felt that I was incomplete, I regretted the argument we had...not a day goes by where I haven't thought about the things I said, what I have done, I am so sorry!"

Bakura shushed her as he gently put his finger on her lips. Then he gently put his hand on her cheek and smiled weakly.

"I am the one who should be apologizing. You knew Zorc would cause nothing but misfortune, yet I was so caught up with trying to destroy the pharaoh I ended up destroying something precious to me that I forgot to honor."

"What would that be?"

"...You."

She went wide eyed as she heard his words.

Bakura continued as he looked at her with soft, sorrow filled blue eyes that often made people's blood run cold.

"You became the most important woman in my life. You already had issues with men because of the abuse you endured in your childhood, and I had the honor of being the first man you didn't murder and trusted me."

Bakura coughed again and wheezed.

"I made a commitment to protect you, respect you and treat you as my equal. And to love you till my last breath. I ended up breaking that vow when Zorc came into our lives and because of my hatred it costed me my sanity, my life..and it costed me my love and it drove you away."

Delilah looked at him with grief "You were the first man in my life that I trusted Bakura. I hated every man I saw because of the emotional scars they caused me to have..but when I met you, you were so different, and so much better than any man I met." Delilah had a heartbreaking frown on her features "You treated me like a person..you actually listened to me and wanted to know me for who I really was a human being, instead of being just a woman."

"Delilah," Bakura chocked "I...I don't think I have much time left."

Delilah went pale and was trying to keep Bakura talking.

"Bakura, stay with me! Don't you dare leave me here in this Hell on earth!"

Bakura wheezed again. Then for some reason he had a cocky smile that surprised the woman.

"Delilah...remember that night..when we first met?"

Delilah looked up and remembered. It was when both parties plotted to steal from the Arabian king in his castle.

Delilah disguised herself as a belly dancer to seduce the king. Bakura was about to sneak into the treasure room, but when he saw Delilah for the first time he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life," Bakura said as he stroked her cheek "You were a feast for my eyes. And when I saw you slash the kings throat...I knew..that you were meant for me."

Delilah lowered herself to Bakura.

"We are kindred spirits you and I..we would do whatever it took to get what we wanted. Except I steal from royalty and you murder men for a vendetta."

They were two sides of the same coin. Bakura's family and village was destroyed and he lost everything, while Delilah watched her mother be murdered in the hands of two men who were supposed to protect them.

Though she refuses to call them her father and brother.

"Delilah...hold me closer," Bakura whispered.

Deliah pulled him up and held him close. Bakura used what was left of his strength to hug her one last time.

"...I love you." Bakura said.

Delilah opened her eyes and looked at him with joy and forlorness. How it made her so happy to hear him say those words again to her in that sweet voice, but at the same time caused her deep pain and anguish that it will be the last time he says that to her.

Bakura eyes started to close and he went limp. He was now dead.

Delilah looked down in horror. She was trying to catch her breath as she held her dead lover close. She started to cry silently as she hugged the body. Bakura was the first man to ever win Delilah over, the Black Widow's heart. The first man to make her laugh, to make her love. And he was the first man who didn't die by her hands. But had the honor to die in her arms and have her mourn for him.

She leaned down and kissed him furiously as the tears rolled down her face.

She took her lips away from his and looked over to the kingdom that was on fire. It was in flames and everything was destroyed. She turned her direction somewhere else as she saw warriors and guards heading to the kingdom. They were carrying a royal Litter with a pink see through curtain. A woman was inside and she smirked as she saw the kingdom into flames.

'Men!" the woman exclaimed "It's time for the rein of Cleopatra!"

Delilah went wide eyed when she heard the woman's name.

"_This Ring will help you take your revenge against the Pharaoh so that I will become queen of Egypt!"_

Delilah remembered those words when she said that to Bakura when she told him about the Millennium Ring. Bakura suddenly turned into dust in her arms, Deliah was sobbing harder.

She was horrified when Zorc appeared in front of her, he looked at the woman with evil eyes.

"My work here, is done." He disappeared into the Millennium Ring.

Delilah was holding Bakura's cape in her hands. She put her face against it. As the Egyptian sky began to be filled with the stars and moon. When dawn breaks a new pharaoh will rule. And she will have a new enemy that will not rest until she kills her with her own bare hands.

* * *

_This is an OC I was fleshing out as Bakura's lover Delilah. This is an experiment fic where I try to give her an original character._

_Feel free to ask me about her on PM_


End file.
